Episode 448
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 545 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Nami - Luffy | rating = 13.5 | rank = 2 }} "Stop Magellan! Iva-san Unleashes His Secret Attack" is the 448th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy and the other prisoners are getting closer to the surface, having made it through levels 3 and 2. However, in order to stall Magellan, who is quickly catching up, both Ivankov and Inazuma stay behind. Inazuma cuts down the stairs from Levels 3 to 2, and Ivankov stays to fight Magellan with his "Newkama Kenpo". Despite his best efforts, he is ultimately defeated by Magellan, and later, Magellan manages to get to Level 2, and poisons Inazuma as well. Meanwhile, Luffy meets up with Buggy, Galdino and the other rioters and easily defeats the Jailer Beasts (who had used the elevator to reach Level 1) once again, only to be confronted by the furious Magellan, who has finally caught up to put an end to the potential breakout. Long Summary The prisoners race through Level 3 just as Magellan's Hydra catches up poisoning some. Bentham advises not to look back. Magellan walks through, enraged and covered in poison. The prisoners climb the stairway to Level 2. After the prisoners make it, Ivankov mourns those who failed. Inazuma and Ivankov stand at the ready with the former using Great Scissors to cut through the staircase and buy some time to escape. With the staircase cut to pieces, it would seem Magellan has no access to the second level. Magellan roars his Hydra at Ivankov declaring his methods suicidal. The "queen" believes the warden is slow and changes to his male form declaring him stupid, before firing a Death Wink. It dissolves a dragon head, but the next Hydra head comes out of the warden's back and a third one appear. Magellan gloats that even if Luffy has time, there is no way out. Ivankov then decides to show some New Kama Kempo and shoots some energy balls then dares the warden to fight. At Level 2, the Wild Beasts begin taking down some prisoners. Luffy seems worried that Magellan would strangely not follow him, but Bentham explains that Ivankov is staying behind to hold the warden off. The Straw Hat wishes to go back, but the former Mr. 2 insists they get moving. Crocodile and Jinbe believe getting out might be too easy as someone is releasing them. Buggy liberates some prisoners while Galdino hands weapons to the prisoners. They take down some guards with Buggy determined to get to the top level. Soon, Buggy's party make it to Level 1. Luffy's party continue their ascent as they make their way to Level 2. On Level 3, Ivankov is fighting bravely against Magellan. Sadi-Chan feels intense pain in her spine cursing Ivankov's actions demanding vengeance. She orders the downed demon beast guards to give chase. Shiliew severs communications so no one will know about the transpiring events. With Impel Down surrounded by prison and navy ships, Jinbe hopes to hijack one so they can make it to Marineford before Ace's capital punishment. Meanwhile, Ivankov feels agonized form the poison that just touched his face thinking he will melt, but he used a makeup mask to save himself. He dodges another poison attack and winks at Magellan's Hydra again and again with the warden shooting a Venom Blowfish. The New Kama Queen complains about his shoots laces coming loose, but he tricks the warden again, as his shoes are laceless. Magellan angrily decides to end the fight immediately, as Ivankov uses the Hair Removal Fist. Topside, Inazuma spots Magellan using Venom Road to get to Level 2 and had beaten Ivankov. Sensing despair, Inazuma does a Keep Out, sending parts of the floor at Magellan, but he blocks them. Buggy and his party flee from the demon guards/ He then bumps into Crocodile who is surprised to see Mr. 3. Just then, Jinbe and Luffy are reported to have beaten the demon guards while the latter is relieved to see them. More prisoners run in lead by Bentham who spin kicks Galdino and Buggy for calling them perverts. Then, the prisoners from LEvel 4 arrive with the guards surprised and horrified. Just then, Magellan deploys a Hydra frightening the prisoners. Luffy fears for the worst happening to Inazuma and Ivankov. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the anime, the fight between Ivankov and Magellan is extended. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 448 it:Episodio 448